1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power-saving technology for notebook computers, and in particular to an information processing apparatus and a control method by which supply of power source to respective operating equipment can be controlled in accordance with a state of opening and closing of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, there has been a technology in which, in a notebook personal computer, an internal power supply, an external power supply, and a system power supply are switched On/OFF based on the detected angle between a main body unit of the computer and its rotational display unit.
In the technology described above, however, it is sometimes difficult or impossible to operate various switches and devices when the angle between the display unit and the main body unit is below a predetermined angle. Thus, when the display unit is in various angular positions, power is consumed needlessly.